Las luces navideñas mágicas
by Norma Black
Summary: Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, los niños jugaban y reían abrigados hasta las cejas por sus madres que los vigilaban de cerca. Las luces navideñas mágicas estaban por todos los árboles sin hojas y un Santa Claus mágico se paseaba en un trineo por el cielo. Oneshot de la serie personal "Diecinueve años son muchos".


_**Disclaimer: Todo el universo Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 _ **Las luces navideñas mágicas**_

La Navidad no es una de las épocas favoritas de Harry Potter, ni de broma. La odia. La odia porque todo el mundo se reúne con su familia y él no puede. La soportaba cuando estaba en Hogwarts porque podía quedarse en el castillo, con Ron y Hermione. Pero dos años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts había aprendido a odiar con toda su alma la Navidad. La Navidad del año había sido horrible, Teddy sin sus padres, los Weasley sin Fred...

¿Cómo le iba a gustar la Navidad así?

 _"Reunión en Las Tres Escobas, a las cuatro. Sé puntual._

 _Gin."_

Pero a ella no se le podía negar nada. Así que allí estaba, casi diez minutos antes apareciéndose en Hogsmeade. Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, los niños jugaban y reían abrigados hasta las cejas por sus madres que los vigilaban de cerca. Las luces navideñas mágicas estaban por todos los árboles sin hojas y un Santa Claus mágico se paseaba en un trineo por el cielo. La pelirroja de su novia se encontraba en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, meciéndose por el frío y abrigada hasta las cejas.

-Hola, Gin... -dijo Harry, antes de posar una mano en su cintura y darle un beso.- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Hace frío, ¿por qué no esperaste dentro?

-Porque no vamos a entrar, todavía. -dijo Ginny, ante lo que Harry frunció el ceño.- Vamos de compras.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que comprarles el regalo de Navidad a mis padres, a mis hermanos, Victorie, Teddy, Angelina, Audrey, Hermione, Neville, Luna...

-Para, para... ¿Juntos? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-Si no quieres no... Pero pensé que sería una buena idea... -dijo ella, avergonzada por tomarse tales atrevimientos. Harry estalló en una carcajada y Ginny miró a su alrededor, nerviosa.- Joba, Harry... Me haces sentir idiota...

-No, no, no... -dijo él, todavía riéndose y poniendo sus manos calientes en las frías mejillas de Ginny.- Me parece genial.

-No me mientas...

-No te miento. Me encanta, Ginny. -le dio un beso y cuando se separaron vio aun la duda en la cara de Ginny.- Te lo digo en serio.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. -dijo él. Ginny sonrió y suspiró. Harry la abrazó y notó un beso que Ginny dejó en su cuello.

-Pues vamos. Tenemos que comprar muchas cosas.

-Ginny... -dijo él, cogiendo la mano cubierta por guantes de lana de Ginny y mirándola serio.- Tenemos que hacerle también un regalo a Fleur...

-Ya veremos. -dijo ella tirando de la mano de Harry.

-Y... ¿podemos comprarle algo a Hagrid y a McGonagall?

-Claro. -dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce, antes de darle un pico y entrar con él en _Complementos de escritura Scribbulus_.

Allí le compraron un kit completo de escritura para Hermione. Plumas, conjuntos diferentes de pergaminos, tinta de diferentes colores y mágicas. La siguiente parada fue _Bruja Bebé_ donde llenaron una bolsa con regalos para Victorie, la nueva integrante de la familia Weasley y que seguramente fuera la que más regalos recibiera, a todos sus tíos se les caía la baba con ella. En _Tomes & Scrolls_ le compraron a Percy un volumen de libros sobre Seguridad Mágica y a Hagrid una ejemplar de la primera edición de "Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" de Newt Scamander.

Las paradas más largas fueron sin duda las de _Zonko_ y _Spintwitches_ , la tienda de artículos mágicos de deporte. En la primera compraron el regalo de Teddy, una escoba mágica pequeña -como la que Sirius le regaló a Harry cuando él tan solo tenía un año-. La que Harry le compró a su ahijado era más moderna y más grande, digna de un niño de tres años como Teddy. Le compraron una pluma hace-cosquillas para que Luna se divirtiera más de lo habitual mientras seguía estudiando esas criaturas mágicas en las que Hermione seguía sin creer. A Neville le compraron un pin personalizado con su imagen y unas letras que ponían "Al mejor futuro herbólogo del mundo mágico". Nada más entrar en _Spintwitches_ , el dueño corrió hacia Ginny para que se sacara una fotografía allí mismo, que la nueva estrella de las Holyhead Arpies comprara allí le daría muchísima publicidad.

Después de la fotografía, Harry y Ginny se dispusieron a comprar muchas cosas. Primero compraron una nueva escoba para Ron. La camiseta de los Chudley Cannon's para Bill, Charlie y George. Y la nueva camiseta de las Holyhead Arpies para Angelina, Audrey y Fleur.

-¿Vas a comprarle una camiseta de Quidditch a Fleur? -le dijo Harry a Ginny.

-Como al resto de mis cuñadas. No hago distinción. -dijo ella, orgullosa. Angelina era amante del Quidditch y Audrey era muggle, pero desde que los hermanos de Percy le enseñaron el deporte mágico era una fan más de ver los partidos.

-A Hermione le compramos un kit de escritura. -le recordó Harry mientras Ginny pagaba.

-Pero Hermione es diferente... Es tu mejor amiga además de mi cuñada. -dijo Ginny. Cogió las cosas y sonrió.- Ya está, solo faltan mis padres. A mi madre he pensado comprarle una túnica nueva en _Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones_ y para mi padre quería ir a Londres a comprarle algo muggle que le hará ilusión. ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto. -dijo Harry, sonriendo y ayudándola a coger todas las bolsas.- ¿Por qué no vamos a Grimmauld Place a dejar todo esto antes de ir al Callejón Diagon y a Londres? Kreacher podría envolver los regalos.

-Vale. -dijo ella.

Se cogieron de la mano y se aparecieron en la puerta de la casa de Harry. Se había mudado unos meses atrás y ya la sentía un poco más su casa. La había arreglado, redecorado y puesto a su gusto. Pero lo más importante es que había conseguido quitar el retrato de la madre de Sirius. El árbol familiar de los Black estaba oculto bajo un encantamiento, Harry pensó que podría hacerle falta algún día o que Teddy querría verlo de mayor, así que simplemente lo ocultó.

Nada más entrar se vieron golpeados por un agradable calor y el olor a comida que llegaba de la cocina del sótano.

-Kreacher estará cocinando. -dijo Harry, sacándole el abrigo a Ginny.- Iré a verlo. ¿Por qué no subes las cosas al cuarto que está al lado del mío?

-Vale. -dijo ella, cogiendo todas las bolsas. Harry bajó al sótano y se encontró al elfo cocinando.

-Hola, Kreacher.

-Amo Harry, Kreacher todavía no le ha hecho la cena. -dijo el elfo.

-No te preocupes, todavía es pronto. Ginny y yo solo venimos a dejar unos regalos navideños. -dijo Harry, al tiempo que lo decía se dio cuenta de que podría comprarle algo a Kreacher en el Callejón Diagón.

-¿Va a quedarse la Señorita Weasley a cenar? -preguntó Kreacher, lo dijo con cierto tono de desprecio. Harry sabía que a su elfo no le gustaba que su novia se quedara a dormir.

-No lo sé...

-Ya está todo arriba, Harry. -dijo Ginny entrando en la cocina.- Hola, Kreacher.

-Kreacher le estaba preguntando al amo si la Señorita Weasley se quedará a cenar... -dijo el elfo.

-¿Me invitas a cenar? -le preguntó Ginny a Harry que había pasado la mano por su espalda y jugaba con unos mechones pelirrojos entre los dedos.

-Te invito a dormir si quieres... -dijo él. Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso.- Kreacher, haz la cena para los dos, por favor.

-Claro, amo Harry. -dijo Kreacher. Ginny, abrazada al cuello de Harry y mirando al elfo se rió de la molestia de este al saber que ella iba a quedarse a dormir. Harry acarició de arriba a abajo la espalda de la pelirroja, apoyada en la mesa de la cocina y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Kreacher, nosotros nos vamos ahora a seguir haciendo compras.

-Está bien, amo Harry.

-Adiós Kreacher. -dijo Ginny divertida.

La pareja se puso los abrigos y se aparecieron en la puerta de _El Caldero Chorreante_. Saludaron a Hannah Abott, la novia de Neville, que trabajaba de camarera allí y le prometieron que volverían en cuanto terminaran las compras.

Primero fueron a Londres y en una tienda de electrodomésticos le compraron a Arthur un microondas. Luego volvieron al Callejón Diagon y fueron directos hacia _Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones_. Le compraron a Molly una nueva túnica granate preciosa. Y ya con todas las compras hechas salieron de la tienda. Se cogieron de la mano y escucharon dos voces muy conocidas.

-¡Ronald no te puedes regalar nada a ti mismo! -se quejó Hermione, arrastrando a Ron de la tienda de _Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch_. Al verlos Hermione los saludó con la mano y Harry y Ginny se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Haciendo compras navideñas? -preguntó Harry, abrazando a Hermione. Ella asintió.

-¡Le hemos comprado de todo a todos! -dijo Ron, emocionado. Su hermana intentó espiar lo que había en las bolsas, pero su hermano se lo impidió.

-¿Habéis terminado ya? Porque nosotros nos vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla al Caldero Chorreante, si queréis venir... -propuso Ginny.

-Sí, claro. Vamos. -dijo Hermione. Ron metió todas las bolsas en el bolso de Hermione, que Harry supuso que su amiga había hechizado como hizo anteriormente con su bolsito de cuentas. Acto seguido todos se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, donde Hannah los atendió alegremente.

-¿Una reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore? -bromeó la rubia.

-No, esta vez solo queremos una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno. -dijo Harry, riéndose.

-¿Y Neville, Hannah? -preguntó Ginny.

-Si tienes suerte lo verás en un rato. Dijo que me vendría a visitar. Últimamente no se le ve el pelo, está todo el día estudiando plantas medicinales. -se quejó la camarera.- Ahora vuelvo con las cervezas.

-Gracias, Hannah. -dijo Hermione, antes de que ella se marchara.- ¿Cenas en la Madriguera en Noche Buena, Harry?

-Claro. -contestaron los Weasley al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo que Harry y Hermione se rieran. Harry asintió.

-¿Tú también?

-Sí, pero en Navidad voy a comer con mis padres. -dijo Hermione.

-Tú comes con nosotros. -dijo Ron. No era ni una pregunta, ni una sugerencia, era una afirmación. Harry sonrió.

-No sé... -dijo Harry, lo que hizo que su novia lo mirara extremadamente seria.

-¿Y dónde vas a comer, sino?

-En Grimmauld Plac...

-¿Eres estúpido? -lo interrumpió Ginny. Ron se permitió sonreír de lado.- Comes con nosotros y punto.

-Ginny es un día muy...

-Familiar. Y tú eres parte de la familia. -lo interrumpió esta vez Ron.- Además, ya sabes lo feliz que hace a mi madre tejer jerseys. Cuantos más, mejor. Comes con nosotros y punto. Esta Navidad le ha hecho un jersey a Kreacher también.

-Comes con nosotros. -dijo Ginny.- Punto. Ya me has puesto de malhumor. -se quejó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Todos se rieron, pero ella lo decía tan en serio que casi no se pronunció mientras estuvieron allí. Casi dos horas más tarde todos se levantaron y se despidieron. Harry cogió la mano de Ginny y se aparecieron en la puerta de Grimmauld Place de nuevo. Entraron en silencio y Harry miró a su novia divertido.

-¿Me perdonas? -preguntó apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Ginny y abrazándola desde la espalda por la cintura.

-Es que a veces pareces imbécil. -dijo Ginny, Harry le dio un beso en el cuello.- Harry, tómame en serio.

-Te tomo muy en serio, Gin... -dijo mientras ella se giraba en sus brazos, mirándola a los ojos.- En serio, lo siento. Pero es que no quiero que por estar yo allí todos recordéis...

-Peleamos en la Batalla de Hogwarts porque quisimos. No nos sentimos obligados ni en deuda contigo para hacerlo. Fred hubiera estado en primera línea de batalla igual, aunque tú no fueras amigo de Ron, aunque no te conociera. Todos hubiéramos peleado igual. Así que deja de decir esas cosas. -se quejó realmente molesta y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran más de lo normal. Harry la miró sin saber que decir e instintivamente, pensando en la Batalla, la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo y apoyó la frente sobre la de la pelirroja.

-No volveré a decir nada más de eso. -prometió Harry.

-Me parece bien.

Se dieron un beso que empezó siendo totalmente inocente, hasta que Ginny abrió los labios para darle una buena bienvenida a la lengua de Harry. Éste levantó un poco del suelo a Ginny y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura, con las manos congeladas en sus mejillas. Harry apoyó la espalda de Ginny contra la pared de la entrada y cuando empezaba a meter sus manos por debajo del jersey de lana grueso de su novia, Kreacher los interrumpió.

-Amo Harry... -dijo el elfo, en un tono que parecía que disfrutaba de la interrupción. Harry y Ginny se asustaron y se separaron corriendo.

-¡Kreacher! -se quejó Harry, mirándolo. Mientras Ginny intentaba no reírse y escondía la cara tras la espalda de su novio, abrazándolo por el pecho.

-La cena está servida, señor. -dijo Kreacher, divertido. Harry tuvo la necesidad de reírse también, pero apretó los labios.

-Gracias, Kreacher, ya bajamos. -dijo él, señalando las escaleras hacia la cocina para que el elfo desapareciera por ellas. Harry y Ginny se rieron. Harry agarró las mejillas de Ginny y le dio un beso en la frente.- Le ordenaré que se vaya a dormir temprano, lo prometo.

-No ordenes, pídeselo con amabilidad. -le dijo Ginny, intentando imitar a Hermione y su PEDDO.- Vamos a cenar, que me muero de hambre.

Los dos cenaron tranquilos la rica comida que Kreacher les preparó. Harry le "pidió amablemente" a Kreacher que se fuera a dormir en cuanto terminaron de cenar. Y ellos también se fueron a dormir, o no.

* * *

Con la excusa de estas fechas navideñas a las que nos acercamos me permití escribir algo más festivo. ¡Adoro la Navidad! Sigo con la serie de "Diecinueve años son muchos" y puede que en este mes de diciembre que llega ahora publique algo más con temática navideña.

Un besote enorme ;*


End file.
